Playing with Fire
by Snickerjets
Summary: Bella Swan is a plain simple girl. Edward Masen is a cruel, lonely vampire. He catches her scent and kidnapps her. She believes there is good in him, but can she change him before he decides to kill her? Or will it be to late for her? Dark Fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

**Present Day**

_Wind rushing by…_

_Whirling in my ears…_

_Blurs of green and brown…_

_And my thoughts to all of this were; how could I have been so stupid? I was foolish to think I could change Him. He said he was a monster, he warned me not to intervene, that it would only _

_cause pain. But no! I just had to go and be my stubborn self and not listen to anyone. As usual. And now look where I am! They say if you play with fire you will get burned._

_  
I didn't hear anything as I ran, but that alone meant nothing. I was surprised I had come this far without tripping. Of course just as I thought that, I fall over a root. Oh joy. I look up from the _

_ground, hoping my eyes will only meet dirt and leaves. But much to my dismay, they reveal a pair of black shoes; a pair of shoes that are attached to a pair of lean strong legs. I slowly raised _

_my head to a muscular bare chest, broad shoulders, and…………no! I refused to look up any farther, for I know what I will see if I do. _

_  
I then heard a dark chuckle from above me. "Bella, Bella, Bella," the voice said. It was like rich velvet. Dark velvet. "Don't you know not to run into the woods at night?" He then leaned down to _

_whisper in my ear, "There are things out here that could possibly want to eat you."I looked up in surprise, only to meet a pair of blazing red eyes. They had a look of hunger in them and were _

_slowly darkening by the second. He moved closer to my neck, inhaling my scent as he did so. He bared his teeth at me into a wicked smile as I opened my mouth to scream…_

**So yeah. I have been having strange dreams about this story and really wanted to get it on paper. However if i dont get any reviews i probably will not continue. Just something i would like to try. **

**Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One: Wake Up Call (Has no relation to the song)

**3 months ago:**

_I was floating. Gliding, actually. The warm summer's breeze tickled my face, as the birds soared around me, singing their melodies tune. I have this dream all the time and it never gets old. It is so peaceful. My back lightly touched the earth in my meadow as I softly settled into the ground. I heard a rustle and I shot up in alarm. At the edge of the meadow I saw a man. Correction: A god. He is absolutely gorgeous. His obscenely tousled bronze hair gently blew around his face. He has a perfect face; like it was carved by angels. His chiseled jaw meets up with his flawless cheekbones and to his perfectly shaped nose. His body was perfect. He was perfect. I looked up into his eyes and moved back in surprise. Unlike the rest of his body his eyes were slightly terrifying. They were a vibrant red. I jumped up._

"_Who are you?" I asked, never breaking eye contact with him. Even though his eyes were a bit unnerving, I still couldn't break my gaze from him. _

_He didn't respond. He just smiled and beckoned me closer with his finger. I slowly began to walk towards him. My hand extended towards his as I moved cautiously to his outstretched hand. Just a little bit farther…_

"BELLA!"

I awoke with a start from my wonderful dream, due to a pillow being crashed down onto my face. Ok, now I was pissed. Who actually had the nerve to wake someone up with a pillow to their face!?! My question was answered when I looked into the face of my 15 year old younger sister, Miranda. She was looking, no wait, glaring at me at a position next to the bed with a pillow held menacingly over her shoulder. I sat up and glared back.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Can you not wake me up in a normal fashion; like maybe a tap on the shoulder, or a gentle shake?" I snapped.

She glared, "I did, but apparently hitting you in the face is the only way to wake up a snoozer like you," she smirked.

I glared once more before throwing myself into a sitting position on the bed. I didn't have the energy to fight back. And even if I did, Miranda would still kick my ass, even if I was two years older than her.

You see, Miranda isn't exactly human. She is kinda…well…a dragon. Charlie, my dad, found her on the street when she was just one year old. He took her in out of pity and raised her. When she was about twelve, she woke up one morning with a black lizard-like tail. Naturally, we all freaked out, but we couldn't take her to a doctor because it wasn't the most normal of situations. So we waited hoping it would just go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. The next day she grew a pair of black wings, and a set of black scaly claws. Finally the day after that she turned into a full blow, dark as night, dragon. The only positive thing of that day was we discovered she could still talk to us in dragon form.

Charlie began some research on her actual heritage. He was the chief of police in Forks, so he had connections. And it turned out she actually was a descendant of a family of powerful dragons, destined to protect humans from harm. However, she is one of the remaining few dragons left.

After awhile, Miranda gained control of her powers, and was able to phase back and forth from human to dragon at will. She can also read minds, duplicate herself, blow fire (naturally), and possesses super strength and speed. She has many more powers as well, she just doesn't know how to control them yet, so she doesn't use them. Like telekinesis, uggghhhh…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Bella," called Miranda. "I just discovered a new power!"she said excitedly. _

_I glanced at her over my book watching her do some weird thing with her hands and a look of concentration on her face. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, watching the couch I had been sitting on, fly through our window._

_I heard a soft "Ooops" and looked up at Miranda's shocked/horrified expression and broke out laughing. Hey, I knew it wasn't necessary, but the look on her face was priceless!_

_End of Flashback_

Let's just say, she never tried that again. Charlie had been furious, but it was a memorable experience, let's just say that.

Miranda was currently sitting at my desk looking at my copy of Romeo and Juliet with obvious disgust.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

She held up the book, looked me straight in the eye and said,

"Seriously Bella. Romeo and Juliet? Why would you even consider reading such a depressing book? It is obviously having a negative effect on you," she said with the same serious expression on her face.

I glared and chucked my pillow at her face as hard as I could. She quickly dodged it and tore out of my room snickering the whole time. I love Miranda to death but sometimes she can be such a pain in the ass.

I slowly got up from my sitting position on the bed and headed to my mirror on the side wall. I sighed. My plain brown hair fell from my plain heart shaped face onto my plain body. My brown eyes stared back at me with a blank expression. I really don't get what all the guys see in me. Oh well. It's ten am and the first day of summer, and I am going to enjoy myself if it kills me.

I headed downstairs and caught my reflection in the windows glass.

And all I saw was plain, Isabella Marie Swan.

**Wow! I didn't realize I would get his many reviews within the first hour. I guess I will be continuing if I get enough reviews. Happy New Years!**


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

I slowly walked downstairs marveling at the paintings that hung on the wall. Even if I see them every day, their beauty still takes my breath away. They were all done by my father Charlie for my mom Renee when they were younger. I could never understand how a man like Charlie, with his short remarks and awkward silences, could create such beautiful works of art. He made them for Renee as wedding gifts. Sadly, when they divorced, she did not want the paintings.

I made my way into our kitchen where Miranda was making egg sandwiches. Her brown bangs fell over her eyes, so I could not see them. I noticed Charlie was not there.

"Charlie left already?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said with a gloomy expression. "Apparently some kind of animal attacked another fisherman down in Madison County, so he had to leave," she said not looking up from the counter.

I was curious as to why she was so depressed about this. I mean, yes it was sad. But this has been happening for weeks now, and she was never this upset before. I carefully walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Miranda?"

She looked up at with pain in her blue eyes and said, "That fisherman wasn't just any fisherman Bella. It was Uncle Jack"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Uncle Jack was Miranda's only remaining relative. He was not related to me but I still considered him my uncle. I felt so guilty and bad for Miranda. Jack was the only one she could actually talk about dragon stuff and not have an awkward conversation. As I was thinking this, I thought occurred to me.

"Hey Miranda," I said, my stomach getting queasier as I talked. "If Uncle Jack was a dragon, what could have possibly killed him?"

She looked up, wide-eyed.

"I don't know."

We both didn't move for a while, wondering what creature could possibly be strong enough to destroy a dragon. We had been quiet for about five minutes when all of a sudden Miranda jumped up. The sudden movement startled me and I looked up in confusion.

"Vampire!" she spat. I looked at her confused for a couple of seconds, but by the time I could ask for an explanation, she flitted at lightning speed out the door. I blinked and shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts of anything supernatural.

I decided I would go to Port Angeles for the day. Miranda obviously didn't see the need to warn me about going anywhere, so I assumed all was ok for now. How wrong I was.

* * *

All the shops of Port Angeles try to be all superstar-like to get more customers, but I knew better. I know what stores are good and ones that shouldn't even exist.

It was 10:00 PM when I decided to head home. I exited the book shop and looked around. Something was off. The night air was slightly chilly, but that wasn't the problem. I had this strange feeling that I was being watched. The feeling the sends shivers down your spin and makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

I began to walk to my car about 4 blocks away. I decided to take a shortcut through an alley way. As I was walking I heard quiet footsteps behind me, but when I turned around, there was no one there. I started walking again, and the footsteps started up again. I spun around, but there was still no one there. I began to get nervous. Maybe I should've asked Miranda to come along with me. I could use her super senses right about now.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice breaking.

I heard nothing at first and turned around to leave. That is when I heard someone chuckle from right behind me. I slowly turned my body. My eyes revealed a man. Correction: A god. He was absolutely gorgeous. His obscenely tousled bronze hair gently blew around his face. He has a perfect face; like it was carved by angels. His chiseled jaw meets up with his flawless cheekbones and to his perfectly shaped nose. His body was perfect. He was perfect. I looked up into his eyes and moved back in surprise. Unlike the rest of his body his eyes were slightly terrifying. They were a vibrant red. It was just like in my dream except, this man had a sadistic look to him.

He smiled a wicked smile, revealing his white, dangerous looking teeth. I took another step back. He took a step forward. Step back. Step forward. This continued until I felt my back hit the cement wall behind me. His smile stretched even further as he saw the evident panic on my face.

At that very moment, I knew I was in danger. I knew the last thing I would see would be those terrifying red eyes. For once I was afraid. The thing I remember before I passed out was a pair of cold, marble arms wrapping around me, and looking into a pair of red eyes.

**Hooray! Another chapter! Review! Review! Review! And let me know what you think! Thank You!**

**P.S. i dont update unless i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. so REVIEW!!!!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Fear

**Miranda's POV (keep in mind that she is thinking a lot)**

ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! How could I have been so stupid and blind! Why didn't I think of it before? Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. The word ran repeatedly in my head, taunting me, mocking my ignorance. I was so preoccupied with the death of Jack that I never once paid attention to the fact on how he was killed. I never once thought about how dragons were as tough as nails and how the only thing that can kill a dragon is a vampire!

I was currently racing through the woods right now, mentally beating myself up over my stupidity. I came to a halt at a cliff overlooking the river where Jack was killed. I stood there for a moment taking in the humid breeze through my super sense of smell. I could hear a bear drinking from a stream a couple of miles away. I could smell the fish in the river, and I could see over the mountains. It seems like you're looking at everything from a TV screen playing a blue-ray disc, multiplied one thousand times. All of this would seem so beautiful if you didn't have a rogue vampire on the loose.

I had never actually fought a vampire before. Uncle Jack thought I wasn't ready, and I would never need to. Boy was he wrong. I honestly couldn't understand why this vampire attacked Jack though. Since dragons are known as the "untraceable beings" our blood should not appeal to them. Dragons have no scent, can't have their minds read, can't be seen in the future, and have very faint heartbeats. That is why we are untraceable. Uncle Jack must have discovered the vampire's "lair" at the wrong time.

I took one more deep breath, took a couple steps back, and threw myself off the cliff. I love the feel of the wind rushing through my hair, which is why it had it cut short when I found out I was a dragon. Long hair was such a pain to fight with.

I was about 20 meters from the ground when I decided to change into a dragon. I felt the familiar warmth spread through my spine as my body began to shift shape. In a burst of flames-so quick that if you blinked you would have missed it-I was a dragon. I took off into the air faster than any human could have seen, and landed in a deserted boat dock. I didn't move to make sure there wasn't anyone around. I slowly began my search.

At first I didn't really know what I was looking for but that is when I caught an unfamiliar scent; a scent that made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Vampire. I could tell it was a vampire because vampires have a unique smell; it's sickly sweet that makes you want to gag. I caught something reflect in the light. It was a piece of bronze hair. I gingerly picked it up with a black claw and sniffed it. I nearly threw up. Yup, this was definitely a vampire. And now I know what hair color to look for. Not that I'm going to see it stroll down the street or anything. In a burst of flames the hair was ashes. The smell was really starting to get to me. I now knew its' scent so I can fly around, find it and destroy this beast once and for all. Shouldn't be too hard.

Spreading my dark wings, I took off once more. For the first time today, I smiled. That monster wasn't going to hurt anymore people and I can finally find away to relieve all of this stress by tearing it apart! I landed at the front door of my house and walked inside.

"Bella," I called. I looked into the kitchen and noticed she wasn't there. Hmm. She must be inside her room or the bathroom or something. I need to tell her not to leave the house for awhile while I destroy this beast. While walking upstairs, I began to get a little nervous. I would've heard her coming in. But I did not hear a sound. I prayed to god that she would be in her room or at least the bathroom.

"Bells!" I yelled reaching her room, banging on the door. It opened and she was not there.

I ran downstairs and noticed a not on the table.

_Miranda,_

_Went out to Port Angeles for a bit. See u later tonight._

_Bells_

I swear my heart stopped beating right then and there. I began to hyperventilate, as I read and reread the note in my head: _Went out to Port Angeles for a bit………_

Before I could think about my actions I flew through the door without opening it.

Oh. My. God. were my thoughts on the way to Port Angeles. What have I done? I was so preoccupied on killing this vampire, that I forgot about one of the most important people in my life. Knowing her luck, she probably managed to walk right into the vampire's lair. Oh man. This does not bode well. As I flew through the small town my I prayed that she hadn't managed to get into trouble just this one time.

_Oh Bella. Please be alright._

**DUH! DUH! DUHHHH! Uh oh! I hope Miranda finds Bella in time. Just a look into Miranda's head before we move on back to Bella's POV. Hey. Just maybe…. If I am in a good mood…. I might do Edward's POV. Thanks you guys! **

**Goodnight!**

**-snickerjets**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I just have been so busy with school, band, and a new puppy. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: Red Eyes

_**Bella POV**_

I awoke to a damp, cold ground and the smell of dirty water. My back ached and my neck was extremely stiff. I vaguely wondered where I was. Near me I could hear the faint sound of cars rushing past horns honking. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was terrified to what I would find if I did.

I couldn't see any light from under my eye lids so I guessed I was still in the alley way. Yeah that's it! I just passed out from something I thought I saw and am still in the alley way. That thought brought me hope and I mustered enough courage to open my eyes. What I saw was not what I had expected- or wanted- to see.

I was in a very dark room that smelled like dirty water. Above me I saw faint lights coming in from the ceiling. I turned my sore neck to the side and noticed a river running past me. I immediately realized that it was no river. The smell of dirty water was not from recent rain, and the sounds of cars were not next to me, but above me.

I was in the sewer. And a fairly clean part of the sewer at that.

The smell of the water _was_ starting to get to me though.

I looked around and began to sit up until I realized a pair of red eyes staring at me through the darkness. I was so surprised that I fell right back down onto my butt.

I heard him chuckle and saw his eyes move up. He must have stood up. Crap.

He slowly moved towards me with grace I didn't think possible. I backed up on my back until I felt my back hit the wall.

His smile stretched even further as he stepped into the minimal light there was.

And there he was in all his glory.

His obscenely tousled bronze hair was in all directions and looked as if he had been running. He had a perfect face. His chiseled jaw meets up with his flawless cheekbones and to his perfectly shaped nose. In my moment of fright I had forgotten how beautiful he was.

"Hello."

His voice was like velvet: smooth and heavenly.

I realized that my mouth had been hanging open during this whole thing. I quickly snapped it shut.

He chuckled and moved towards me so he was standing right above me. He offered his hand. I looked at it confused for a second. Wasn't he going to kill me?

I hesitantly placed my small hand on his larger one.

As soon as my skin made contact with his, I immediately flinched away. His skin was ice cold. But that wasn't the only thing. When I touched him, invisible sparks flew from his skin to mine.

He smirked, bending on his knees so he was about eye level with me.

"Cold, love?"

I nodded moving as far back as I could, which wasn't very far.

His smirk became more pronounced as he watched me move. He took small steps until his lips were right at my ear.

His cold breath blew into my ear, causing me to shiver. I really was cold. Not just because of him, but because I wasn't wearing a jacket, and was currently ten feet below the surface.

"Now, why are you cold?" he asked mockingly.

I figured I should be honest with him.

"B-b-ecause, I don't have a jacket."

His expression was that of shocked before he burst into laughter.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to fix that, won't we?"

Before I could respond, his hand gripped my wrist pulling me up somewhat harshly, so I was inches away from his chest.

I felt stone cold arms wrap around me as he lifted me up so I was eye level with him. He moved his face closer to mine. His breath blew into my face momentarily stunning me. I closed my eyes. His breath smelled intoxicating. I inhaled deep gulps of it. I couldn't get enough.

"That's it, love. Breath."

I continued to breath, but I froze when I felt his nose touch mine. My eyes flew open for me to find that there were only centimeters between us.

My eyes widened when he moved even closer.

I then realized what his intentions where. But I realized too late.

Before I could comprehend what was happening he lightly pressed his lips to mine.

My first thought was, _great my first kiss, and with a complete red eyed stranger. Oh joy._

However my second thought was how amazing his lips felt against mine. They were marble hard, but yet so gentle, as if he were afraid he was going to break me.

I started to kiss him back while threading my fingers through his silky soft bronze hair. One of his arms tightened around my waist, while the other one wounded into my hair.

Even if this was my first kiss, and with a stranger, it was the damned best kiss ever!

I moaned softly, but he seemed to have heard me. He gently placed his powerful hands on my face and pushed my face away.

"Warmed up now?" he smirked.

I nodded as I stared into his red eyes.

**Well, there it is. Sorry again for not updating. I will try to do better, but you all know how it is. Later!!******


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy with exams and haven't had any time. I am sorry to say that I will not be updating until next weekend. I am so sorry. Please do not hate me. I promise that I will update next Saturday. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. See ya! **


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6(the real one): Her scent

**Edward's POV**

Prologue to Edward

Have you ever heard the expression: when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Well that is exactly what I did with my life.

I was born in Chicago, 1901. When I was 17, the Spanish influenza hit Chicago and claimed the lives of hundreds of people. I was one of those people.

Well, according to the records I was. However, I am still here today.

The reason behind this is because I live among the undead, the immortal. The very kind of thing that haunts every child's nightmare and strikes fear into every soul.

My name is Edward Anthony Mason and I am a vampire.

_You are young and so am I  
this is wrong but who am i to judge  
It feels like heaven when we touch  
i guess for me, this is enough_

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
I can feel your heartbeat  
you know exactly where to take me.

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.

Will you remember me  
you ask me as I leave  
remember what I said  
oh how could I, oh how could I forget?

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

One mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's sooo right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight.

ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
and we can get away with this tonight.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
and we can get away with this tonight.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
and we can get away with this tonight.  
ooh ooh. .  


I smirked at the irony at the song _Seventeen Forever by Metro station. _Unfortunately, I will be seventeen forever so I guess I can have my fun whenever I want.

I took a deep breath and smelled my surroundings. I was in the middle of Seattle at Twilight.

The time of day where my kind comes out to hunt and when we are most safe.

I smoothly jumped from the top of the building I was currently standing on onto the one below me. My feet barely made a sound as they hit the ground.

Tonight I was to hunt, preferably a female. I wanted to feel the adrenaline pump through her veins as I approached her. I wanted to hear her scream as I sank my fangs into her soft, translucent neck. I was getting excited just thinking about it.

I took off down the street; too fast for any human to see. I smelled someone fairly appealing nearby. Crouching low, I advanced toward the drunk blonde with my teeth bare.

As I was just about to jump her, a slight breeze blew my way.

I froze in my tracks.

Never in my existence had I ever smelled anything so appetizing and appealing. It was a strong scent of strawberries, and freesia. I made venom pour into my mouth.

I immediately took off towards the delicious scent. I rounded a corner, and then I saw her.

She was average height, with brown eyes and mahogany colored hair. She was holding a book in her hand and had a frustrated look on her face. It was adorable in a weird way. The way she pouted kind of looked like a kitten trying to be a lion.

I watched her as she made her way from the book store and down the street. I then noticed that I couldn't read her thoughts. I focused harder, but still nothing. Silence. I was getting frustrated.

Very quietly, I followed her staying a safe distance from her so she wouldn't see me. She quickly turned into a dark alleyway. I chuckled lowly. Didn't she know not to go into dark places alone?

She began to walk faster, her heart beating rapidly. Suddenly she whipped around, and I managed to jump behind some trash cans before she could see me.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

I smirked at her obvious fear.

She turned around and began to walk again, her blood calling to me.

I chuckled by mistake.

She slowly turned around to meet my hungry gaze. She would be mine tonight.

Her eyes appraised me even if they still held fear in them. She suddenly took a couple steps back as she noticed my red eyes. I smiled a wicked smile, revealing my white, dangerous looking teeth. She took another step back. I took a step forward. Step back. Step forward. This continued until her back hit the cement wall behind her. My smile stretched even further as I saw the evident panic on her face.

Her eyes began to cloud over, and before I realized what I was doing I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her before she hit the pavement. My eyes showed nothing but alarm.

I pondered at her unconscious form. I could drain her now or I could take her to my "home" and use her in ways that I could only imagine.

A wide, slightly demonic smile stretched on my face as I took her in my arms and leaped through the air.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. As I mentioned before I have had exams and theatre and haven't had time to write this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others. So here you go!!! Review!!!! Thanks!!!!**


	8. I'm so sorry!

**Hey everyone sorry this isn't an update but my life has been extremely hectic and exams are coming up and im trying to keep my grades at A's. I also just took a huge AP test and **

**that took some time out of my life. Im ever so sorry I haven't been able to update and it pains me to say that the story will be on hiatus until the summer. (Hopefully not longer than **

**that) I need inspiration to write this story and I could use all of your opinions. Please review some of them to me and I will try my very hardest to update. Again im so sorry!!!!! **

**Please don't kill me!!!! Thank You! Have a nice day….**

**-Miranda**


End file.
